


SHSL Naegiri shorts

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: Naegiri [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:53:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For all your naegiri needs.</p><p>*Compilation of posts written at the requests of the fandom.<br/>Taken from my tumblr, shsl-shipper-gamer-fangirl. You can request prompts there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eggciting News

Kyouko had finally decided to take their relationship to the next level because let’s face it, Makoto was just taking too damn long. So she bought a ring and outright proposed to him. Flatly. Just like that. Out of nowhere.   
  
“Will you marry me?” She deadpanned even though her heart hammered wildly. She already had her suspicions on what the outcome would be but she couldn’t help but get nervous still.   
  
There was a pause between them. Makoto clearly speechless in shock. Because who would even expect a proposal during work hours? Kyouko had jumped on him again all of a sudden that he didn’t know how to react.   
  
Until finally…   
  
“I… I EGGCEPT!” He replied bursting in joy as he let her pull him in for a kiss.   
  
Even Kyouko’s normally stoic face broke. She wasn’t even so sure anymore if it was from the pun or from the sheer relief, maybe a bit of both.   
  
Later on, as in literally minutes after the proposal since she did propose in the office during work hours, they were already sharing the news to their friends.   
  
“His pun was eggrigous.” Kyouko said with tears still in her eyes even though her face was as stoic as ever and her voice was still monotone enough to not let any emotion visible.   
  
“We’re eggaged.” Makoto proudly smiled as they both flashed their eggagement rings.    
  
And it was the most eggciting news they’ve had all week.


	2. Can't Talk to Naegi NG Code

Kirigiri couldn’t talk to Naegi.   
  
Well it was more accurate to say that she’s forbidden from doing so. Technically, she could still talk to him however she’s almost certain that no words would be worth the poison. Almost. There’s always the possibility where she will need to speak and put his life above hers but for now she tried not to think about it. At the very least, she’s grateful that she got a fairly easy NG code to follow.   
  
Easy yet downright frustrating.   
  
Granted that she wasn’t the conversational type but still, losing the ability to properly converse with the one she trusted the most in this trying time, in her whole life in fact, was more devastating than she thought as a handicap. And while her NG code forbade her from “just talking” she couldn’t take the risk of writing messages instead unless she wanted her assumption to be proven wrong with her early demise. This forbidden rule was troublesome.   
  
It had a lot of demerits.   
  
“You still won’t talk to me.” Her companion sullenly said.   
  
Miscommunication was among the list.   
  
“Is that because of your NG code?” Makoto asked but her lips were sealed.    
  
As much as she wanted to answer, she just couldn’t. She was afraid that even the slightest nod was enough to count as a form of talking. So she stayed silent and unresponsive.   
  
He just shook his head. “Nevermind. If it is about your NG code then don’t answer that.”   
  
She didn’t plan to anyways.   
  
“Well this brings back memories.”  He chuckled meekly. “Remember that one time when you didn’t talk to me at all?”   
  
Of course she did. It was during their time locked up in that school and she was so upset with him that she avoided him the whole time. It was an unpleasant memory for both of them.   
  
“At least this time I know it isn’t intentional.” He joked to lighten the mood.   
  
She couldn’t help but internally giggle at his efforts. Even during this whole nightmare, he was still so full of light and it was contagious.   
  
“Hey, can I hold your hand?” He asked all of a sudden.   
  
She couldn’t refuse him. Nor could she accept his offer.   
  
“Just dodge my hand if you can’t or don’t want to.” He said understandingly as he proceeded to take one of her hands in his.   
  
He gave it a light reassuring squeeze.   
  
“Everything will be okay. Eventually. We’ve overcome this before and we can do it again.” He said it full of determination and trust and a little bit of something else as well. He smiled fondly at her. “Together. Just like always.”   
  
She wanted to tell him something she couldn’t. So for now she settled with just squeezing his hand and hopefully he’d understand what she wanted to say.   
  
Their fingers simultaneously intertwined.   
  
Kirigiri couldn’t talk to Naegi but there’s more to communication than just using words.


	3. Rules are Meant to be Broken

Kirigiri wasn’t supposed to talk to Naegi. However, given the choice between her life and his, she had already made that decision long before this ever happened.

When she saw the blade reaching for him, oblivious to the imminent danger, she realized a lot of things simultaneously in a split second.

She could never reach him in time.  
She could still save him.  
She had to DIE.

“Watch out, Naegi!” She yelled at the top of her lungs without hesitation.

Upon hearing her, he reflexively sidestepped and narrowly missed the blade aiming for his neck. The sword sliced through the ground instead, causing the floor to cave-in and the assailant to fall through it. In the midst of all the chaos and dust, Naegi took this chance to flee and headed for Kirigiri.

Naegi never did get to thank her.

“Kirigiri?” He asked her in disbelief. He expected to see Kirigiri but never did he expect what he found instead.

In front of him was not just Kirigiri but Kirigiri’s corpse.

She was violently purple and she had blood unnaturally oozing out of her orifices. She was cold to touch and not a single breath left her. She was dead,

“No, no, no! NO!” He yelled in anger as he desperately slammed his fists onto the ground. “WHY? Why did this happen?” Even though his vision was blurred by his tears, he clearly saw the NG code on her bracelet.

[Can’t talk to Makoto Naegi]

“This is… all my fault?” It wasn’t a question anymore. It was a fact.

He did this to her.

“I’m sorry, Kirigiri.” He choked as he held onto her with crushing guilt and relentless regrets wracking through his sobs. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” 

He apologized again and again as he sobbed harder and harder.

“Please, forgive me.” He whispered, his voice hoarse and his spirit broken.

She never did reply. After all, the dead don’t speak.

But no matter how despair-inducing this was, he still didn’t lose sight of hope. Or perhaps it was precisely because this was so despair-inducing that he chose to hold on tighter to hope. Kirigiri gave up her life for him and he’d be damned if he let her sacrifice go to waste. It can’t be for nothing. 

If she believed that his life was worth it then he was going to prove it.

With a heavy heart and hardened resolve, he had to move on.

Naegi then tenderly held her hands between his as he talked to her one last time with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Thank you, Kirigiri.”

And if Kirigiri could smile even in her death then so should he.


	4. This is Reality

When Naegi woke up, he wished he never woke up to this nightmare.

Beside him was red red red.

Beside him was Kirigiri.

Beside him was her dead dead dead.

This wasn’t like last time with Asahina. This wasn’t just a joke anymore. There was an actual knife stabbed in her chest with monokuma’s seal of approval. And there was blood this time. Blood not just ketchup. There was so much blood that it dripped and pooled around her feet. There was probably more blood coming out of her rather than supposedly inside her. There wasn’t enough blood inside her to keep her alive.

“KIRIGIRI! KIRIGIRI! KIRIGIRI!”

Naegi frantically yelled at her and desperately shook her body. As if he could bring her back if only he tried hard enough. But no matter how raw he called out for her, no matter how forceful he shook her, no matter how hard he tried, she wasn’t responding at all. 

Of course not, she was dead after all.

“This is your responsibility.”

Munakata’s voice cut through his haze.

“Makoto Naegi, if you truly hate despair, you should have taken your own life.” He then narrowed his eyes at him in a glare that was just as sharp as his sword. “But… you ran.”

He ran away?

“I didn’t run!” Naegi loudly protested. “I… I tried to bring hope to everyone!”

“Platitudes can’t save anyone.”

“They’re not platitudes!”

Munakata continued to taunt him. “Did you really think you could finish this anyone without fighting? Without anyone dying?”

“But why did Kirigiri have to–”

“This isn’t a game and there are no rules.” He menacingly goaded on. “Platitudes can change nothing!”

Naegi was about to retort something but Kirigiri made herself known.

She slightly fell loose off her chair and it’s only then that he notices that she has one of her eyes gouged out grotesquely while the other was open. Openly staring at him. Openly judging him. Openly blaming him.

“That is reality.” Her corpse mocked at him.

This is his reality. This is the world’s reality.

This is the reality where Naegi was useless and Kirigiri was dead.

Naegi wanted this to just be another nightmare but he never woke up.


	5. Goodnight and Goodbyes

“I’d like to speak with Naegi in private.” Kirigiri declared all of a sudden as soon as they had securely barricaded themselves in.

“Eh? Me?” Naegi asked, completely caught off guard.

“Huh, why just him? That sounds sus-” Ryota’s sentence was muffled by his groan when he got abruptly elbowed halfway through his sentence.

“Sure thing, Kyouko. We’ll stay waaay over there so make sure you catch up with him all you want.” Asahina winked at her.

“Thank you.” Kirigiri nodded at her gratefully and then turned to a still confused Naegi. “We don’t have much time. Let’s go.”

“R-Right.” Naegi stuttered as he went along with her to one corner of the room.

He’s not sure what’s going on but he trusts her so he willingly let himself get swept up by her pace again. Not that he was complaining. Actually, this just brought up memories of back when they were trapped in that school life of mutual killing. She’d do whatever she wanted or needed to do and he’d do his best to be of help. Even though she doesn’t show it, she genuinely cares for others. And he too, genuinely cared for her.

In truth, he was immensely grateful to be reunited with her. He felt more reassured with her around. She always had his back and her speech back then had truly brought his hopes up. Now he realized just how truly he had missed her. They’ve only been separated for hours but he couldn’t help but feel it was longer. It felt longer because he was constantly living in fear for her life while he couldn’t see her. Now he didn’t have to worry anymore wondering if she was alive at the moment.

Right now, in this moment, she was still alive.

“Sit.” She ordered as she sat down herself.

“Okay.” He nodded and sat down with a polite distance between them.

She chuckled lightly. “You don’t need to be so considerate. It’s just us two.”

He blushed at this. “Y-You’re right.” He stammered as he scooted a bit closer to her and she closed whatever space left in between them, their shoulders bumped as their bodies relaxed at the contact.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?” She casually started at the same time she smoothly grabbed his hand, her hand was bare.

He naturally returned her grip with a firm squeeze. He let out long tired sigh. “Yeah, no kidding. It feels like it’s been forever since we last got to see each together.”

“Not forever. Just almost three hours.” She pointed out rather stoically and in an almost emotionless voice she murmured, “Although in terms of time limit…”

He leaned towards her with his eyebrows furrowed in concern. “Is something the matter?” He gave her hand another reassuring squeeze.

She shook her head and returned his grip. “No, just thinking to myself.” She smiled softly at him to reassure him that she was okay.

Which seemed to work fortunately. “That’s just like you.” He remarked with his own smile gracing his lips. “Well if you ever need someone to share your thoughts with, you know that I’m always here.” He chuckled lightly. “I may not be of much help but I can try.”

She laughed with him at his attempt to lighten the mood. Even in this situation, he was always so considerate. He honestly was too good for this world. “Thank you. That’s more than I could ever ask from you.”

This would have been a sweet moment if only it weren’t so bittersweet.

“But don’t go thinking just about yourself.” She reprimanded him.

“Huh? What do you mean?” He asked, puzzled.

“It’s good to help others but you should also remember that others are here to help you.” She sounded like she was scolding him but the softness in her eyes told him otherwise.

Naegi opened his mouth to say something but Kirigiri beat him to it as her mouth descended upon his.

And when she pulled back, she gave him her most beautiful smile. “I’ll always be here for you as well.”

He was still a bit disoriented from the kiss so he just said the first thing in his mind. “You’re right. I really am lucky to have such amazing people in my life.”

_I’m lucky to have you_. He left unspoken.

The telltale sound of their bracelets rang. Their time was up.

“Goodnight, Naegi.” She said as her head fell onto his shoulder.

“Goodnight, Kirigiri.” He replied as he intertwined their fingers.

With their hands laced together and their hearts connected, they serenely gave into slumber. Even as the sedative kicked in, the drug did little to dilute the feelings that filled both of them at the time. Feelings of security, feelings for each other, and feelings of hope.

The hope that they would make it through this together. Just like last time. Just like how they were supposed to.

“…And see you when we wake up.”

Only one of them ever did wake up.


	6. You are My Reason to Die

Kirigiri had filled Naegi with hope.

But also with a sinking dread of horrible premonition.

He was honestly moved by her words and he felt better about himself. He wasn’t useless. He wasn’t alone. He wasn’t in despair. And yet, for some reason he couldn’t place why but something about this didn’t sit right for him. He believed Kirigiri was telling the truth but he couldn’t help but be suspicious that she was also hiding something from them. Something important.

And so, through some luck and willpower, he managed to stay somewhat conscious for a few more precious seconds than the rest.

Dragging his sedated body, he crawled over to where Kirigiri was. Only now did he understand what was bothering him all along. She hadn’t told them her NG code. If this was during the first mutual killing game then it’s only natural for her to be so secretive. But this wasn’t the first time. They weren’t strangers anymore. They were all friends who trusted each other.

So why didn’t she tell them her NG code?

He knew that looking at her bracelet without her permission was unfair. He knew that this was a bit selfish on his part. He knew that he should be a better friend and trust her on this. But he also knew that he felt like he’d regret it if he didn’t check it now. It had to be now. He didn’t know exactly why but he felt like if it was any later then it would have been too late.

And so, Naegi did something he thought he would never do. He betrayed his friend’s trust. And with that betrayal, he finally saw Kirigiri’s NG code.

“Passing the 4th time limit with Makoto Naegi alive”

…What the hell? What kind of unfair NG code was this?

Kirigiri was going to die and it will be his fault.

Naegi’s mind raced. He recalled all the subtle cues that she had been dropping all this time and how dense he was to have missed them.

Kirigiri was going to die and it will be his fault.

But why? Why her? And why such a cruel NG code? There was no way she could live through this. Dammit! If they wanted to target him so badly then why did thay have to involve his friends? Why??

Kirigiri was going to die and it will be his fault.

He felt his body succumbing to the sedative. No! Not just yet! He still had to do something! If he didn’t do anything now then she’d die before she could even wake up! THINK! His pulse raised even more so emphasizing that he was very much alive and that his life will cause her hers.

KIRIGIRI WAS GOING TO DIE AND IT WILL BE HIS FAULT.

…No.

Kirigiri wasn’t going to die and Naegi will make sure of it.

And so time passed. Four people fell unconscious in the room. Only three woke up.

Among them was Kirigiri who woke up right next to Naegi’s corpse which was smiling peacefully.


	7. Hand Me The Rest of Your Life

Kirigiri has never thought much about her hands.

As far as she was concerned, they were nothing more special than any other part of her body. Although admittedly her hands were the most useful out of them, she didn’t treat them with any sentimentality. Not even when they were marred with horrendous scars, her thoughts on her hands remained unchanged and indifferent.

However, Naegi thought otherwise apparently.

“Hey, can we hold hands?” He shyly asked out of nowhere one time while they were alone together.

She just blinked at him and regarded his request. Well it wasn’t unreasonable although she’s a bit surprise at his sudden stroke of boldness. “That can be arranged.” She said and then smoothly slipped her hand in his.

His hand felt warm even through her leather gloves and she softly smiled to herself at the feeling. She was rather fond of this, the act of holding hands, although she’d rather hint at it than admit it out loud. There was something just so intimate about it for her that always made her feel just as warm as their hands felt intertwined.

And she thought that perhaps he felt the same too. She thought that he’d be satisfied with this. However, rather than the usual softness of his face, his expression portrayed him to be in deep thought.

“Hmm… it’s as I thought.” Naegi muttered to himself.

Now that piqued her curiosity and so she asked, “What is it?”

He chewed on his bottom lip as if contemplating on what to say but he ended up saying it anyways. “Hey, Kyouko. Can I ask for another favor?”

“Don’t push it, Makoto.” She sternly turned him down.

He almost fell at her rejection but he quickly picked himself up as he chuckled weakly, “Ahaha, don’t worry. I won’t ask for anything too out there.”

She smiled smugly at him. “I know. I’m just teasing you.” She felt her lips smile wider when she heard his sigh of relief. How adorable of him to act this way. But more importantly, his favor. “So? What did you have in mind?”

He immediately straightened himself out of nervousness and his voice came out a bit less confident than when he asked before. He softly asked, “Can we hold hands?”

She slightly tilted her head. “Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?”

“Well yeah, but! It’s just!” He sighed and then covered his face with his other hand. He may have covered his face but his ears revealed him to be blushing furiously. “…Can we hold hands without gloves?”

“…”

“…”

The silence between them was unbearably awkward.

“Is that a no?” He shyly asked as he braced himself for her answer.

Was it a no?

“…Not really.” She finally replied. She crossed her arms and looked away as she stoically told him, “Didn’t I tell you before? I only plan to show my bare hands to family.”

“Oh, right…” He murmurred in understanding. They didn’t talk about it any more after that and they spent the rest of the evening as usual.

Not too long after that, he gets her a ring.

He didn’t even have to wait until the wedding before she lets him hold her hands. Bare-skinned.

Naegi was grinning so brightly that Kirigiri thought she should have done this earlier. At first he was cautious about it. There was still the sense of hesitation in his touches, as if he was afraid that his hand would hurt hers any more than they’ve already experienced. She lets him learn on his own that it’s okay. And that if anything, his touches were a healing experience.

After a while, the hesitation slowly started to wear off and soon enough, his touches had become gentle. Not just in a way that treated her as fragile but in a loving way. In a way that told her that he genuinely had feelings for her and somehow he was conveying them through his touches.

Through his kisses. Kirigiri doesn’t understand why he does this but sometimes he kisses her hands. He kisses them as if they were the most beautiful hands in the world. He kisses them because they’re her hands and he loves her with all her scars.

She remembers that the feeling of skin was so much better than leather.

And so Kirigiri has been wearing her gloves less and less around Naegi. Because lately, she’s grown rather fond of her hands especially so when he treats them with affection.


	8. Don't Wake Me Up

Kirigiri did not expect to wake up.

She thought that maybe this was just a dream but the dead certainly don’t dream. The dead weren’t even supposed to feel anything at all. But the dull feeling of pain surging throughout her whole left side told her something important. She wasn’t dead.

She was alive.

And upon closer inspection, she was alone.

Further investigation of the room and of her bracelet gave her the suspicion that she may have been clinically dead for the whole time and thus, was abandoned by her comrades thinking she was a corpse. Well that was understandable after all, she didn’t have a pulse back then and there was no way for them to know that there was a possibility for her to revive.

Perhaps she should have told them about the medicine she took beforehand although she didn’t want them to worry over her. Nevertheless, it seemed that none of them was the attacker’s victim this time or else there’d be another corpse in the room. She let out a sigh of relief at this fact. But she couldn’t rest easy just yet.

She still had to regroup with her comrades.

But she never did find them. At least, not alive.

When she went to check on a room, the last thing she expected, no… the last thing she wanted to see was a corpse. HIS corpse.

No no no no no no no no NO!

She quickly rushed forward to investigate the corpse that was uncannily similar to his body. This has to be a mistake. She refused to believe this. But no matter how many times she checked and rechecked, it only confirmed her suspicions. This was without a doubt, the corpse of Naegi. And this was the trigger for Kirigiri to slowly fall again.

But instead of falling to her death like last time, she was falling to despair this time.

She didn’t live just for him to die like this.


	9. If the Shoe Doesn't Fit

Naegi’s right shoe had the habit of getting loose.

“Dammit!” Naegi swore as he tripped yet againe because his right shoe was loose.

And again, his shoe went flying.

“Arrgh! Why won’t you stay on?!” He shouted angrily at the air.

“Maybe if you learned how to properly tie the laces then it would fit appropriately.” A voice chided him from behind.

When he turned around, he saw Kirigiri with a smirk on her face and his missing right shoe in her hand.

“I swear I’ve been doing it right.” He crossly defended himself.

“The evidences states otherwise.” She smartly refuted as she then crouched down in front of him while holding his shoe expectantly. “Here. Let me help you.”

The scene portrayed by them appeared to be picked off a page from a fairy tale book. Kirigiri looked like a prince charming fitting the princess’ shoe. And yes, Naegi was the princess in this not so surprising role reversal.

“I can do this myself you know.” He mumbled in embarrassment.

“My, how capable of you.” She remarked sarcastically as she proceeded to tie his shoelaces.

He groaned. “Must you do this every single time?”

She shrugged. “Well I wouldn’t be doing this if someone tied them properly in the first place.”

“Hey! At least I’m trying!” He blushed harder as he admitted in a softer and embarrased voice, “It’s surprisingly harder than it looks.”

She snorted. “Ah, yes. Tying shoelaces. Such a high hurdle for the common citizen indeed.”

“I could do without the sarcasm.” He huffed at her.

“But then it wouldn’t be as fun.” She teased him even more.

Naegi’s right shoe had the habit of getting loose. It’s a good thing that Kirigiri’s always there to tie his shoelaces for him.


	10. Anything But Professional

They were friends and they were coworkers but sometimes they have these moments where it seems like they were more than that.

“And done!” Naegi breathed in relief as he soon as he finished typing.

Working at Future Foundation unexpectedly involved a lot of clerical work. With the world in chaos they needed a solid database, they needed to rebuilded one from whatever scraps were left. So unless he got a field assignment, he was stuck at his desk typing on his laptop. Apparently even after the “end of the world” work was pretty much the same. He actually appreciated this sense of normalcy.

He stretched as he checked the clock. 11:00PM he didn’t even notice that he went overtime again. If it had been anyone else, they would have gone straight home right after work but not him. Instead he got up and went to make some coffee. Two cups of coffee as usual. Because as much of a hardworker that he was, there was also someone else who was working even harder.

“Do you even plan to go home at all this time?” Naegi asked as he placed the other cup of steaming coffee on her desk.

Kirigiri nodded at him as thanks for the coffee and then casually took a sip as she continued scrolling through her files. “If by home then you must mean my sleeping quarters. It’s practically in the same building so it won’t make any difference if I ended up staying here.”

“Yeah but it’s not the same. It’s called sleeping quarters for a reason. You’re supposed to sleep there, not here.” He sighed tiredly. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that he was trying to reason with the most logical person in the organization and she was the one being unreasonable. “Are you even planning to sleep this time?”

“I’ll think about it.” She stoically replied.

“Kirigiri, this is seriously unhealthy.”

“Naegi, you’re seriously interrupting me at work.”

He sighed yet again. “Look, I get that you can be a workaholic at times but you should also consider taking a break every now and then.”

“I don’t think you fully grasp the meaning of workaholic.” She deadpanned as she just continued working.

Naegi was at a standstill yet again. This always happened whenever he tried to fetch Kirigiri. He just couldn’t pull her away from her work unless she said so herself. But even so, he couldn’t just leave her be or else she’d end up pulling all-nighters unsupervised. It’s ironic when he thought about it. He was the one supervising the supervisor well, at least for this matter.

And so, just as per standard procedure, he pulled a chair and dragged it right next to hers. He claimed his place as he sat right next to her, their shoulder only slightly touching, a polite distance. He then wrapped themselves with a blanket he picked up from his room on his way here. If he was going to wait for her then he might as well make this comfortable for both of them.

“Well I’m not going home until you do.” He declared as he huffed his cheeks at her, trying to mask the redness in his face by it. “So I’ll just keep you company for a while.”

“Suit yourself.” She on the other hand, looked unaffected by it. She’s probably used to it by now considering how often this seems to happen. “Fair warning though, I make for boring company.”

“That’s because all you do is work.” He whined as he relaxed further into his seat.

“We’re at a workplace. What else do you expect me to do?” She smartly replied and his groan sounded more satisfying coming from right beside her.

They stay together like this in comfortable silence for a while until Naegi, as usual, felt himself succumbing to drowsiness.

He yawned as he let his body slump. His head drooped until he felt a hand redirecting his head so that it would lean on her shoulders instead. He sighed happily and his voice was barely above a whisper as he muttered, “Sometimes I wonder if you’re just doing this on purpose.”

She knew that he couldn’t see her face and so she smiled fondly. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

And just like any other night, they ended up staying together.

They’ve definitely gone past the point of coworkers, they just don’t know how far they’ve come yet.


	11. Domestic Life

"I’m home.” Kirigiri said as she entered the apartment.

The greeting was done more out of habit than anything because it’s already late and she wasn’t expecting anyone to wait for her.

Except she stood corrected when she saw Naegi almost dozing off on the couch.

“Welcome home, Kyouko!” He warmly greeted her despite the yawn that punctuated it.

Usually this should be the part where she’d reply with just as much affection however she only eyed him testily. “What were you doing?”

“Uhh, waiting for you?” He answered, a bit surprised by cold reaction.

“And what did I tell you?”

“Uhhhh.”

She sighed in exasperation as she crossed her arms and glared at him. “I told you I’d be late and to specifically not wait for me.”

That made him get up from the couch. “But Kyouko! I tried to do that because that’s what you asked but I just couldn’t sleep.” He quickly strode over to her side and held her in a loving embrace as he confessed in her hair, “I guess I was just too excited to see you.”

“Flattery will get you nowhere.” She rebuffed him although she didn’t break free from his arms.

“It’s the truth! I swear! You gotta believe me!” He said earnestly as he stared at her with those innocent eyes.

“I’ll need more evidence than testimony.” She refuted although this time there was a smirk in her tone. Honestly, she couldn’t stay mad at him for long.

“That can be arranged.” He agreed as he pecked her lightly on the lips. When he pulled back, he was grinning widely at her. “But first! Have you eaten yet? Knowing you, probably not. What would you like me to whip up?”

“A full course gourmet meal.” She deadpanned in her most serious tone yet.

His jaw almost dropped to the floor. “Seriously?” He asked her disbelievingly.

“You asked.” She stoically replied.

“Riiight, I did.” He heaved a long breath which tickled her ears. "Unfortunately, I don’t really have what it takes to put that on the menu. So got anything more realistic in mind?“

She leaned forward and buried her face into his chest, inhaling the scent of home as she nuzzled further.

“Eggs and bacon will do.” She murmured.

“Alright. One late night breakfast meal coming right up!” He cheered and he was ready to prep in the kitchen when a hand stopped him from leaving his post. “Hm? Is something the matter?”

Maybe it was just the exhaustion from work. Maybe it was just that she missed him. Maybe it was just how these things were. But regardless of the reason, Kirigiri had tugged on Naegi.

Until their faces were only millimeters apart.

And she huskily whispered, “…Where’s my welcome home kiss?”

Naegi didn’t even have the chance to reply since her lips were already on his. And needless to say, they skipped dinner that night.


	12. Don't Lose Hope

  
“I’m coming soon.”

Makoto Naegi was in despair.

So many of his friends were dead and yet here he was, still alive. He couldn’t save them. He had only saved himself. None of them deserved to die and yet they still ended up as corpses. He had failed all of them.  
They died and he lived.

It just wasn’t fair. He’s been alive for so long that they must be waiting for him. He wants to see them again and not just through his memories marred with despair and violence. He wants to talk to them and tell them he’s sorry for failing them. He wants to reunite with them.

A knife fell in front of him.

He crawled his way toward it and struggled free from his rope. He grabbed the blade with a manic glaze in his eyes. He’ll see them soon enough. His smile grew wider as his hands held the knife unshaking. There was no fear in him only anticipation. With this, he’ll be able to see them all. Everyone including Kirigiri.

With determination, he pulled the knife towards his throat–

But the blade never touched his skin,

Instead, the knife went flying elsewhere as a hand hit his which made him lose his grip. Before he could even process what had brought this, there was a sudden stinging sensation on his face, a force strong enough that made him flinch and his vision shifted.

There was a tense silence that followed the sharp sound of the slap.

Naegi’s head was ringing. Disoriented, his vision slowly regained focus as he finally saw the identity of this intervention. Hesitantly, he murmured her name, “…Kirigiri?”

It was Kirigiri there was no doubt about it. He wouldn’t mistake her lavender her for anyone else’s. However, it was just her hair that was purple. The left side of her face was marred by purple, a sideffect from the poison, and there was still traces of blood smeared from her eye. She looked exactly as he last remembered her– a corpse.

This was Kirigiri but Kirigiri was also dead.

“Kirigiri! You’re here!” He exclaimed in a voice that sounded happy and yet it sounded warped. It sounded wrong like he wasn’t himself anymore. “Are you mad? You are, aren’t you? Sorry.” And although he said this in his usual gentle tone, it still came off as eerie.

Kirigiri stared at him with an unreadable expression on her face. It wasn’t because she was wearing her usual blank face but it was more because there were too many emotions showing on her face. Wariness, pity, concern, anger, these were just a few. There were so many that it was hard to pinpoint what exactly she was feeling at this moment as she saw Naegi in this state.

“Why are you so quiet?” It was supposed to be an innocent question but with the way he was now, it sounded filled with malice. “Ah, I get it. You’re totally mad. After all, I’m still here.” He then smiled at her.

His smile was wrong on so many levels.

“It’s okay. I’ll be with you in a moment.” He said with tenderness and it would’ve been heartwarming if it just wasn’t so wrongly used. He smiled wider, his eyes glazed with despair as he hysterically continued, “I’ll be with everyone in a moment. Just let me finish what I started. I won’t abandon you! I’ll properly see you soon!”

A hand struck him again with more force than the first one.

“…”

“…Eh?” Naegi’s eyes flickered along with his mind. What was going on? He turned to Kirigiri and this time her expression was clear as ever. She looked absolutely furious.

Why? Why? Why? WHY? WHY? WHY???

Ah, that’s right. She’s mad because of him. That’s the only logical reason he could think of. Kirigiri was not the type to be swayed by emotions, especially not anger but if anyone could infuriate her then it must have been him. Him and how he failed her.

He dropped to the floor and apologized desperately, “I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Tears formed at the corners of his eyes. “I couldn’t save everyone! I couldn’t save our friends!” His hope really was just platitudes after all– “I couldn’t even save you!”

This must be his retribution.

“That’s why I’ll–”

Naegi forgot what he was about to say when Kirigiri suddenly held him in an embrace.

“Naegi…” She murmured and then gently started stroking his hair with a familiar tenderness. “It’s okay.” She whispered as she affectionately nuzzled against him. “It’s okay.” She kept repeating in a soft and soothing voice.

…It’s okay?

What exactly was okay? Most of their friends were dead so how was this okay? He wanted to argue against her but the comfort she gave him was too distracting. She wasn’t using logic or cold hard evidence but somehow she was convincing him. He felt himself giving in to her embrace. She was just so gentle, and soft, and warm.

Warm…

Warm! This Kirigiri was warm! A corpse isn’t supposed to be this warm but she was a contradiction. His mind shifted as the fog inside began to lift. She was warm which only implied one thing. He pulled back from the embrace and quickly placed his ear above her chest. Heartbeat after hearbeat resounded. There was only one logical explanation to this.

“You’re… alive.” He whispered in awe as he pulled back and properly checked her. She really did look just like how he had left her back in the room except her eyes were now open and she was breathing.

She died and yet she also lived.

“So you finally noticed.” She lightly mocked him but her eyes showed immeasurable relief. He was starting to make sense now.

He couldn’t believe his eyes but his heart hammered wildly as it believed and hoped with all its might. She was alive. She was actually alive and breathing and right in front of him. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask, so many that he had already opened his mouth without thinking, “But how did you-”

“With this.” She answered promptly, already expecting his question. She pulled out a bottle from her right pocket.

He squinted until he could read the label. “Cure W…?”

She nodded as she tucked away the bottle and explained, “I picked it up when I was investigating Kimura’s body. I wasn’t sure what exactly it was meant to cure but I had my suspicions that it was for the poison.”

His brows furrowed as he processed this information. That made sense. If anyone would have a cure for the poison then it would have to been made by the former shsl apotheracist since she was the only capable one in the group. However, what didn’t make sense was the fact that Kirigiri kept this a secret from them. “If you already had that all along then why didn’t you tell us?”

“Because I didn’t want you to expect.” She answered straight to the point. "Like I said, it was just a theory that this could be a cure for the poison. There was no way for me to have known beforehand that my suspicion was correct.“

“I know that but still…” He frowned slightly. She had them worry so much, no not worry, she had them grieve. It was, and is still, one of his most harrowing experiences and the feeling of having her death on his life was still heavy on his conscience. His hand unconsciously balled into a fist, a detail that didn’t go unnoticed to her. "You could’ve told us you know.“

She just shook her head. "I am actually one of those practical people who expect the worst.” She then smiled slightly at him as she quipped, “We can’t all be optimistic like you.”

And just like that, tears flowed from Naegi’s eyes.

“Well it is my one redeeming quality.” He chuckled as he cried. But these tears weren’t the same as the ones he shed when he saw her corpse. These weren’t tears for mourning but rather they were tears of joy. It just felt like it’s been so long since he had a banter with her like this. He was completely moved to tears. “I’m just so happy to see you alive.”

His tears just made his smile shine brighter.

“Likewise, I’m glad to see you survive thus far.” She returned his expression with a tamed version of her own as he gingerly started to wipe off the tears on his face.

They were still together.

Despite being in another killing game, despite having unfair NG codes, despite having a close brush with death, despite all this, they were both still here, alive and together. No matter how many times they got separated, they always found themselves reuniting time and time again.

They were inseparable.

After he had calmed down a bit, she thought that it was best to move forward with the urgent matter at hand. “Now, would you care explain to me what happened here?”

He sniffled and dried the last of his tears. Work mode it is then. He cleared his throat and then began his explanation, “Okay so we read your notebook and how it said that all victims were suicides. Not only that, they were also coincidentally the closest to the monitors. And then from there…”

“You decided to test it?” She asked him incredulously. Well it was obvious that that’s exactly what happened but even so, it still sounded outrageous when she asked it out loud.

“Well it was the only way to confirm or deny your theory.” He answered defensively but also just the slightest bit timidly.

She sighed as she felt an oncoming headache. Of all the ideas they had to come up with, it just had to be the riskiest one. “Didn’t it occur to you how suspicious it was that all the victims chose to commit suicide? Didn’t you think that there was something going on beyond their control? Didn’t it occur to you just how dangerous this plan was?” She shot question after question, grilling him for his reckless actions.

“Yeah, we did think of those.” He nodded in all seriousness. “That’s why we took some precautions. I had myself tied up so I wouldn’t be able to do anything in case something happened.”

Her gaze quickly shifted to what remained of his binds and then she raised an eyebrow at him. “And how did that go for you?

"Not really effective.” He chuckled weakly as he rubbed his arms only to wince as he felt the rope burns.

He was just too reckless and too good for this world.

Kirigiri sighed as she reprimanded him again. “What do you think would have happened if I wasn’t there to stop you?”

“I’d probably end up as the next victim.” He answered with a grimace and there was a tense silence for a while. But after that, his smile quickly brightened up the atmosphere as he happily said, “Good thing you were there to save me, right?”

She just narrowed her eyes at him, not at all taking his humor. “Naegi, I’m serious.”

His smile dampened a bit but now it wasn’t just bright. There was certain tenderness on the corner of his lips. “I’m serious too.” He said in all sincerity. “Just when I was about to give in to despair, you came along and gave me hope.”

His hand reached out and held hers.

“I’m sorry for breaking our promise to never give up on hope but I know you don’t want an apology.” He leaned forward until their forheads were touching. He closed his eyes as he softly recited words from his heart. “So thank you for saving me. Thank you for giving me hope. Thank you for always being there for me.”

Her fingers laced with his.

“I just can’t take my eyes off you for a while without you doing anything drastic, can I?” Even with his eyes closed, he could hear the smile in her voice.

“Nope, that’s why we need to stick together.” He shook his head slightly so that their noses bumped affectionately. He smiled wider. “Like always.”

Makoto Naegi was in despair until Kyouko Kirigiri gave him hope.


	13. Get a Clue

Naegi feels like Kirigiri has been trying to tell him something lately.

Not like tell him in words something but more like hinting at it with very vague clues something. Although when she asks about it she's pretty much direct. "Have you figured it out yet?" She asks him day in and day out but even if he asked what "it" was about, she wouldn't tell him. She'd always sigh tiredly and mutter a cryptic "I see... then perhaps I should add more clues." He has no idea what she means so he'd rather have her drop a hint.

Ever since she started asking him if he's solved whatever it is, she's been pretty much by his side. It looked like she really wanted him to figure this one out so he reasoned that she's been keeping a close eye on him. Well he doesn't mind the attention at all, in fact he's more than happy to have her with him. They've been hanging out more often than not lately and maybe it was just his imagination but he felt as if they were getting closer as well.

In fact, just the other day when they went out to dinner together, they had this moment. It wasn't that he was a messy eater, it was just that the sauce got accidentally smeared on his face nothing too serious. He would have easily wiped it with a tissue. But that's when she cut in and wiped it for him. He blushed madly for that in contrast to her collected composure. Lately, it was also getting harder not to show that he was crushing on her. By the way, she also asked him after they had eaten if he had figured it out yet but he replied with no as always.

And yesterday they had another moment. He's not exactly sure what instigated it or if there was even a logical explanation behind it but they held hands on that day. She just straight up and grabbed him by the hand and didn't let go until they reached their destination. He was confused by her surprising behavior but it was a welcome surprise. But when he questioned about it, he shot back with her usual question of if he had solved it yet. He still couldn't figure out how the two were even remotely related so she ended up sighing again when he shook his head.

Today too, he thought that she'd ask him about it but rather than a question, he was greeted with a statement instead.

"We should date." Kirigiri deadpanned.

"...Eh?" Naegi blinked as his brain slowly started to process her words. The lag time was much longer than he would have liked as he finally realized what she had just said. "Ehhhhh?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" She stoically asked him.

"T-That's because it is!" He stammered in reply, not quite over his shock just yet. "But why would you want to date m-me?"

She stared at him calculatingly and then sighed tiredly. "I thought I already made it clear with words. Then allow me to clarify." She crossed her arms as she explained in her usual tone, as if summarizing an investigation report. Logical and precise. "I'm interested in you. And we already both know that you're interested in me. So we should date."

Okay so he already kind of figured out that she knew he was into her but for her to say it out loud was embarrassing on his part as he blushed furiously. But that's not his main concern right now. What did she say first again? His eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait. Hold it!" He held up his hand as if this was happening all too fast for him. He stared at her incredulously as he asked in disbelief, "YOU'RE interested in ME?"

She blinked owlishly. There was the slightest sign of surprise on her face but she easily masked it as she casually flipped her hair. "Wasn't it obvious? I've been hinting at it this whole time." She sighed yet again as she held her chin thoughtfully. "Although perhaps I wasn't obvious enough since you didn't figure it out at all."

Wait. So this was what she wanted him to solve? He couldn't believe what he was hearing. But at the same time he knew that she would never lie to him especially not about this. But still, to think that she had been dropping hints the whole time! No, actually wait. It was pretty obvious now that he looked back on it. Oh, god it was obvious. How could he have been so blind??

"I'm still waiting you know." Kirigiri words snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Huh? Waiting for what?" He asked more confused than ever.

"Were you always this slow?" She mocked him but the crinkle around her eyes gave away that she was only teasing him. "I meant your answer."

"Oh. Ohhhhh." He said in understanding and then sheepishly scratched his head. "Sorry, I thought you said it as a statement back there."

"Even I'm not that tactless." She admitted and then for the first time in their whole conversation, her face looked like it was the closest to showing embarrassment as pink dusted on her cheeks. She softly muttered, "It wouldn't be fair if I just imposed on you. So think of it as a suggestion. Now it's your turn to accept it or not."

His answer...? Well wasn't it obvious enough too?

But rather than using words, he just leaned boldly forward instead and kissed her. On her cheek. And they both blushed madly at the action as their hearts wildly drummed in synch as if in agreement as well.

This time it was Neagi who asked Kirigiri.

"Have you figured it out yet?"


	14. I'm Glad to Have Met You

“Kirigiri… you’re alive.”

Under different circumstances, Naegi should have been ecstatic. She should have been dead and yet here she was breathing and very much alive. He should have been happy beyond reason. And yet, something was mixed in with his supposed joy. A sense of dread. He sounded more of scared than relieved. She was alive but… at what costs?

“Yes, I’m alive.” She crossed her arms and smiled at him. There was something wrong with her smile. A tinge of malice marred at its edges. “Now you’ll have to kill me.”

No, not malice. It was worse than that, much worse. It was despair.

“But why? Why do we have to do this?” He desperately pleaded as he cried out. “I don’t want to kill you!”

“You have no choice in this.” She said matter-of-factly. “Save your friends and the rest of the world or…” She walked towards him until their faces were only inches apart. “Save me…”

She leaned in.

And whispered in his ear, “Save despair.”

When she pulled back, it was only her who was grinning.

He shook his head, still in denial over what was happening, over what her true nature was. He didn’t want to believe it but there was nothing but the truth in front of him. She was alive but she was also something else at the same time. She was a Remnant of Despair.

“But I don’t want to choose despair.” After everything he’s been through, he would never choose despair. He only wanted to save her. Just her. Her without the despair. “I just want to choose you.”

“Even when I’m Despair?” She goaded him with a snide smile.

He wouldn’t let despair beat him not even if it came in her form. “Despair or not, you’re still Kirigiri. Or at least somewhere inside you is Kirigiri.” That’s right. This person was still Kirigiri. the same Kirigiri who had helped me all those trying times.

This was still Kirigiri, he told himself over and over again. That’s why–

“My feelings for you won’t change.” He confessed with resolute devotion.

A tense silence filled the air between them as seconds passed by.

She sighed and shot him an amused smirk. “Naegi, you were always like this. Always honest.” Her smirk gradually turned into a smile, a genuine and warm smile as she returned his confession, “My feelings for you won’t change either.”

“Then–!”

She cut off the heartwarming moment before it could even bloom.

“That’s why it’s such a despairing situation!” She passionately exclaimed. And just as fervent as her face was, it contrasted the dread on his face. She continued in an excited tone, “Aren’t you in despair knowing that the one you love is in despair?”

This was still Kirigiri, he morosely told himself. Despite her breaking out of character, there was no doubt that this was still her. That’s why–

“It’s true that I’m not happy about it…” He admitted forlornly and then quickly picked himself up again as he stared at her with unflinching resolution. “But the fact that you’re still alive gives me hope.”

“Despair giving you hope? How absurd.” She scoffed at his hope.

“You’ve got that wrong!” He resolutely objected.

She didn’t even flinch at his words.

“You know how hope is born from despair? It’s no different from our situation.” He explained. “If you’re in despair then I’ll just have to keep you balanced with my hope.” Then he smiled weakly. “And I’ve got plenty of that since it’s my only redeeming quality.”

She was quiet for a long while, her face was passive as ever.

“Look at yourself. Even in this situation, you’re still going on about hope.” Maybe he was just imagining it, maybe not but he liked to think that her face softened even if only just a bit. A face reminiscent of hope and not despair. A ghost of a smile was on her lips. “I was really looking forward to seeing your despair. Too bad I won’t get to see it since I’ll be dead.”

“You’re not going to miss much. I won’t be in despair even when you die.” He chuckled a laugh that was filled with more sadness than humor. And then he tried to smile encouragingly. He’s not sure if it was for her or for him but he had already made up his mind. “Because didn’t you tell me? No matter what happens, I have to hold on to hope.”

Despite being despair, she would still be his hope.

“I did say such a thing, didn’t I?” She sounded amused by the irony of it. She casually flipped her hair and sighed. “Well at the very least I’ll still be able to enjoy my despair. It’s such a shame I couldn’t get you your share.”

“…It doesn’t have to end like this.” He desperately pleaded. “There’s got to be some other way. There must be! I want to believe in the hope that I can still save you!”

Please! He just got her back! He can’t lose her now! Not again! Not ever!

“Unfortunately, there isn’t. You know how I am. I’m thorough and I’ve set myself up for despair even in the event that your hope would change me.” She chuckled but it sounded more of a hollow laugh. Was she in despair? Or perhaps she was just sad. Either way she didn’t sound the least bit conflicted about this. “It’s too late for me. You have to choose between hope and despair.”

Unlike him, she had already accepted her fate.

“And it looks like you’ve already made your choice.” She pointed out with a blank expression as if she wasn’t affected by this at all.

“I’m still not okay with this but… you’re right. I can’t just throw away everyone’s hopes.” He stared at her straight in her eyes filled with determination. “Even the hope that you placed in me.”

She lightly scoffed. “I was only filling you with hope so that despair could be born from its death.”

“Even so, that hope was the reason I made it this far.” His vision blurred as tears formed around the edges of his eyes. “Thank you for everything until now.”

She stared at him and blinked a few times as if trying not to let her own tears falls if there were any. Softly, she spoke, “…Thank you as well. It was fun while it lasted.”

“I won’t ever forget you.” He said as he raised his hand to deal the final blow.

“So will I.” She nodded and then smiled at him for the last time. “Farewell, Naegi.”

The number of survivors was now lessened by one.

And in between his sobs were his unspoken words.

“Kirigiri, I’m glad to have met you.”


	15. His Hope Answered

“I’m going to carry the burden of hope.”

That’s what Naegi decided on as he stared at the horizon.

Those people on the boat would carry the burden of despair, a far greater burden than anyone could handle on their own. But he’s not worried for them, not anymore. They’re not carrying the burden alone. They have each other to support themselves. Their past may have been dyed with despair but they’re free to choose hope for their future now. He knows they’ll make the right choice and believes in them.

He also knows just how much they believe in him. No, it’s not just them. Throughout his life, people have placed their hopes on him time and time again. And that hope had become his strength to push forward, his will to carry on, his courage to take that terrifying step into the unknown. Hope had saved him. Whether it be the hope he had for others or the hope that others had placed in him, these hopes had helped him all throughout. He was only able to make it this far because the people he believed in had also believed in him.

He stared at the remnant of his hope smeared on his hand as he whispered, “Kirigiri…”

And when Naegi turned around, he swore he saw his hope.

The sun’s rays were beaming down on her and he had almost forgotten about the dark and dreary room where he had left her. _He took a tentative step forward._ He squinted at the vision in front of him, at this illusion conjured up by his weary mind. _He took another step forward towards uncertainty._ He remembered the last time he saw her and how the dark violet of her skin did not match her lavender hair at all. _He took wary step after wary step._ He recalled her last smile and her words which he held on to even in her death. _His steps grew larger and his pace grew quicker._ He could see her much better now and noted the smile on her face and just how much he wanted to test how nice her smile would feel on his. _His steps were hurried and frantic as he approached her with all his trepidation and anticipation._

Until he figured out for himself that she was very much solid and real and _alive_ when he tackled her in a longing embrace.

She was warm and his heart drummed in excitement when he held her. His heart pounded harder when he felt her heart beat as well. He couldn’t care less that she was covered in dust or that half of her skin was unnaturally purple because those little details didn’t matter. What mattered was how she had reciprocated his embrace, her arms tightly wrapped around him. What mattered was how beautiful her breathing sounded as he nuzzled against her cheek affectionately. What mattered was how her heart was beating and how his heart was beating faster just for her.

Nothing else mattered as long as she was alive.

“Welcome back, Kirigiri.” He murmured reverently. Although there were tears in his eyes, the smile in his voice could be heard clearly.

“It’s good to be back, Naegi.” She uttered as her hand held his face and he leaned in her touch with unbridled joy.

They were separated before and for both of them they had thought that it would be permanent. However, as hope and maybe just a bit of luck would have it, their separation was just a prelude to this reunion. Because after everything they’ve been through, perhaps they were inseparable. Now in each other’s arms, they were together.

And together, they hoped.

A bright future shines on them. A future full of hope that they’ll create together.


	16. Rumors

Rumor has it that the headmaster and the vice-headmaster were dating.

Naegi stared at the group of teenagers in front of him with a worried expression on his face. While he always made it a habit to talk to the students while he was out and about in the hallways, rarely did he get any visits from them. After all, the only students who visited his office were those with specific reasons. Well, specifically troubling reasons. He sighed. It hasn’t even been a year into this and already there was a major incident.

“Would one of you please explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to flood the corridors?” He asked with a stern expression on his face.

The group of students jostled and elbowed each other, obviously trying to get one of them to step up. Unfortunately for one of them, they were pushed with just enough force to have them stagger forward and put on the spot. The student blanched when their eyes met and in their panic they blurted out, “I-Is it true that you and Miss Kirigiri are d-dating?!”

…What?

Naegi blinked in confusion. Did he just hear that right? “Uhh… could you run that by me again?” Smooth, Naegi. That sounded very professional indeed. Wiser  words couldn’t have been spoken.

“Um!” The student straightened themselves and nervously repeated, “Are you… dating Miss Kirigiri?”

…Is this for real?

Naegi felt someone’s palm on his face. It was his palm. This was just unbelievable. No, that’s not right. Of course he would always believe in his students. It’s just that this was so ridiculous that it was absolutely stressful. Rebuild the school, he said. Become the headmaster, he said. Just what did he signed himself up for? He let out a long sigh as he regained his composure.

When he lifted his hand off, he wore a polite smile as he spoke, “Are you telling me that you decided to reroute the swimming pool’s water into the hallways, rendering even the classrooms flooded, just so you could be sent here…” He paused as he eyed them levelly. “Here. In my office- where only the welfare of students is discussed- just so you could ask me on my lovelife?”

“Uh, no sir.” One on the far left objected. “We’re actually asking for Miss Kirigiri’s lovelife, not yours.”

“Shut up!” The one beside them slugged the other one. “I’m actually interested if he’s single or not.”

Another one raised their hand in embarrassment. “Just so you know, I have no idea who these people are. I was just dragged into this. Please, spare me.”

“And I’m here because I just genuinely wanted to flood the corriders.” The one on the far right proudly declared.

Ah, youth. Naegi had totally underestimated the power of teenagers.

He sighed yet again and chuckled weakly. “Well I guess I have to commend your… efforts.” He’s not actually sure if this was the appropriate response. Should he be encouraging or disciplinary?

“So is it true?” The more forward of the group asked him excitedly.

“Now where did you get that kind of information? And why so interested?” He dodged the question. “Ah, could it be that you’re also crushing on her?”

“Also?” One of them picked up. “Wait, so does that mean that you’re not dating?”

“Okay but are you trying to date her or have you given up?” Another one shot a follow up question before he could even answer the first one. “This is important information.”

He seriously had to hand it to them. They honestly pulled off that stunt just so they could ask him about some rumor. Well at least they had the guts to do it and that at least deserved a reward, right? “Well to answer your question I–”

The door abruptly opened to reveal none other than the other half of the party in question.

“Headmaster, there’s been an emergency. We have urgent matters to discuss.” Kirigiri said and although it sounded like an alarming topic, her face was as calm as ever.

“More urgent than the whole ground floor getting flooded?” Naegi asked although he already had a suspicion on what the answer would be.

“Definitely.” She crossed her arms as her eyes met the group of students. “It is a matter best discussed in private.”

He let out a sigh and then smiled at the students. “Well, you heard her. I’ll let you off with a warning for now. But you still have to go to the guidance counsellor for this.” Although he had the faintest suspicion that Komaru would be more thrilled by their antics rather than disciplinary.

With that dismissal, the group of students had left with no new information and left in the room was Naegi and Kirigiri.

Naegi let out a weak smile. “So how long were you listening in?”

“The whole conversation. Obviously.” Kirigiri nonchalantly flipped her hair.

“Thought so, ahaha.” He chuckled. “Man, can you believe the length they went through? You’ve gotten quite the admirers, Kirigiri.”

“I’m pretty sure that at least one of them was an admirer of yours.” She casually approached his desk. “Although from what I could tell, the consensus was that they were generally interested in us. Or rather, the status of us.”

“Yeah, about that…” He timidly started when he noticed just how close she was now. She was leaning across his desk, her face dangerously close that he could smell her perfume. An intoxicating scent. He gulped as he then asked, “Would you mind enlightening me too while you’re at it?”

At first, she was in front of him. And then she was kissing him.

And all too soon the kiss ended. Kirigiri pulled back, her lips lingering on his for a moment longer, and smirked at him who was left breathless. “They’re all rumors of course.”

Naegi pulled her back in just to double check.


	17. Road to Recovery

_No one has seen the future._

Despite all the losses that day, they weren’t defeated. The Future Foundation had suffered a devastating blow and many irreplaceable lives were lost on that day. But not all hope was lost. For those who survived, they continued on with their lives and carried with them the hopes of those who died. It was their responsibility to shape the future that everyone had hoped for.

“Hey! What do you think you’re doing, Kyouko?” Makoto reprimanded her the moment he saw her. Usually just the mere sight of her would have him smiling ridiculously but this time he doesn’t look as pleased. With a small frown, he set down the tray he had with him and approached her instead. “I told you to take a break. What do you think you’re doing?”

Kyouko continued on with her typing, her speed was not the least bit affected by his demands. “I’m doing just that. Taking a break.” She nonchalantly answered.

He raised an eyebrow at her even though her eyes were glued to the screen. “Really? Then what’s with the laptop?”

“I just so happen to prefer spending my breaks more productively.” She casually reasoned and heard his frustrated sigh. Without any warning, her laptop was suddenly taken away from her. She eyed him with controlled displeasure. “Now that’s just rude.”

“And that’s just bad table manners.” He retorted as he set aside the laptop.

It’s only then that she notices the tray of food that he brought with him and as an afterthought, she only just realized how late it was. “ Is it that time already?”

He chuckled as he set down the dishes and tablewear. “Seriously, you need to take better care of yourself.” He then added with a smile. “What would you do without me?”

“Get more work done.” She answered flatly and his laugh had reassured her that he got the joke.

“Right. And we can’t have that. Otherwise, the rest of us are going to lose our jobs.” He joked back. “But just so you know, I’m still upset that you worked overtime again.”

“When was the last time I didn’t work overtime?” She asked him.

“That’s…” He paused as he wracked his head for an answer. “That’s actually concerning how I can’t answer that.”

They fell into a comfortable silence after that. The only sounds in the room were the sounds of tablewear used on the dishes. Makoto is concentrating on preparing her meal just like always. The dish today wasn’t anything difficult to eat… unless you’re a person with only one fully functional hand.

Kyouko may have survived the poison but its aftereffects lingered. They were surely subsiding slowly with each day but each day was also torturously slow. It took her two months before the purpleness had completely faded away and through therapy she had regained control over her left leg somewhat. There’s still some light paralysis regarding her left arm and hand but nothing permanent. Her eye would take much longer to heal but it wasn’t a lost cause. All in all, she’s incredibly lucky to have made it out with not so permanent repercussions.

But these injuries still made her everyday life incredibly difficult to deal with. Things that she could ordinarily accomplish without effort now took all her strength and willpower just to take it a step at a time. What’s annoying was that it was those little things, things she took for granted, that she had the most trouble with.

That’s where Makoto stepped in. She never asked him for help even when she needed it because he was always there to volunteer it. He was willing to deal with her handicapped self even though it took a lot of patience. He was even more considerate about her than herself. And as much as she was touched by the sentiment, she also felt frustrated for herself and her incapability. Sometimes she asks him to just let her to it herself and he does let her. This wasn’t one of those sometimes. This time she feels like she wants to be spoiled even if only just a bit.

“There! All cut up and easy to eat!” Makoto declared with a proud grin. “Let’s dig in!”

Kyouko stared at her meal with gratitude and smiled. “Thank you for the food.”

They ate in relative silence… much to her surprise. Normally he’d start talking about something or about someone even if they weren’t all too exciting stories. She knew that he was only sharing them as a way of extending her world. She hasn’t been leaving her quarters much, for practical reasons, and he must have thought that she wanted to be let in on what’s happening outside. She’s neutral about it to be honest but she appreciated his efforts nonetheless.

So it was a bit concerning that he was uncharacteristically quiet today. But upon closer inspection, she could tell that he wasn’t focused on eating either. His hands moved idly and his gaze wasn’t meeting hers nor was it looking at anything in particular. His lips would open every now and then as if to say something but then he’d back out by promptly eating a spoonful of their meal. He was anxious, that much she could tell but over what she was about to find out.

Nothing will change if you wait around.

Finally, Makoto had gathered the courage to get the words out. He gulped audibly as he then forced the words that had been stuck in his throat. “I plan on bringing back Hope’s Peak Academy.”

There is a certain stillness in the room as the sounds of tablewear stop.

Kyouko scrutinized him for a long moment until she spoke words that she had careful chosen on. “…I’m listening.”

He let out a sigh of relief, grateful that he wasn’t shot down yet. When he opened his eyes, there was nothing but resolve in them. “You know how I’m kind of the symbol of hope now?” When she nodded, he then continued,  "Well, I haven’t exactly been doing much but be a symbol and that’s hardly enough hope to reach everyone.“ His hands nervously fiddled with his spoon. “I was thinking of ways on how to bring hope to everyone and then I thought…”

There was a pregnant pause that punctuated his sentence and his hesitance.

“If Hope’s Peak Academy caused the downfall of the world then… maybe it could also rebuild it.” He finished his sentence and let out a deep breath. “Well even if I say I’m bringing it back, it’s not really going to be the same as the last one.”

Just when she thought he couldn’t surprise her any more, he just did. Her curiosity piqued, she asked, “How so?”

“I want it to be open to everyone.” He professed earnestly. “Talented or not, everyone has hope inside of them. That’s why I don’t plan to discriminate. I want everyone to understand that anyone can become hope.”

_In a future where you never know what’ll happen…_

“So…” He faltered for a moment, his anxiety kicking in again as he tentatively asked her, “What do you think?”

She blinked. What did she think? She pondered out loud, “I think…”

_We’ll take one step at a time forward._

And then she gave her answer with a small smile. “I think you’ll make a great headmaster.”

That smile of hers was nothing compared to the huge and hopeful grin on his face. “Thank you!” He exclaimed full of joy and he had even unconsciously leaned over the table in his excitement. “You’ll be a lovely vice-head.”

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Who said I’d be coming along with you?”

His smile immediately plummeted at this as he asked her with look that was almost pleading, “You won’t?”

She internally sighed. How could she say no to that kicked puppy face? She casually ran her hand through her hair and nonchalantly said, “Yes, well I suppose someone has to be there to keep you in check.”

She hoped that he wouldn’t notice the blush on her face.

“Really? I’m so happy!” His smile came back at full force and it was worth the embarrassment. “You won’t regret this, I promise you!”

They still have a lot of work to do but that’s okay. They have plenty of time to go through it, step by step, piece by piece, hand in hand.

“I look forward to our future together!”

_Hoping that tomorrow is going to be a better day._


	18. Shipper and a Bystander

Mitarai should have felt safety in numbers and yet…

“Aww, just look at them! Aren’t they the cutest together?” Asahina practically cooed.

And yet, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed instead.

At first he honestly was relieved to have regrouped with the other two. Although their circumstances were still dangerous, at least he had felt safer with more people around. And these two were trustworthy enough if not reliable. However, to say that they had regrouped may have been pushing it. Despite walking together, the group had naturally split into pairs.

Or rather, a couple and a pair of onlookers.

Naegi and Kirigiri fell into step almost naturally as they led the group. Mitarai would have followed their pace as well if only Asahina hadn’t roughly pulled him back. He questioned her about it but she quickly hushed him with an excuse of letting those two have some space. He’s not quite sure what to make of the nature of the relationship of those two but he knew what Asahina’s stand was. She made it vocally clear.

“Um, is the live commentary really necessary?” He asked her in an exasperated tone. Despite the two ahead of them walking in companionable silence, Asahina on the other hand found it her job to describe the underlying context of that acceptable silence.

“What?” She looked at him incredulously. “Don’t tell me that you don’t ship this.”

Mitarai blinked. Did she just say what he thought she said? “Excuse me?”

“This. As in this ship.” She proudly gestured at the supposed couple before them. “This OTP Naegiri.”

He could only stare at her dumbfounded. He has never heard those words used to address actual people rather than those in anime. He’s even more surprised that she even has a name for them. And on that note, “Do they know that you gave them a ship name?”

“I think they do? Or at least Kyouko does.” She answered and crossed her arms in thought. “I’m pretty sure she knows. Nothing gets past her.” She tilted her head as she then remembered. “That or I may have told her before.”

“You told her?” He stared at her skeptically. “And how did she react?”

“I can’t remember. Like I said, I’m not really sure if it’s one or the other.” She then casually waved him off. “Well she hasn’t told me anything against it so it should be fine.”

“You have her approval??” He felt his jaw almost fall off. This was ridiculous and yet oddly enough, he found it believable at the same time. “But what about Naegi?”

“Naegi’s a bit slow when it comes to this so he might not know about the ship name.” She shrugged and then as if a switch had been flipped, she leaned forward and excitedly explained, “But that’s just what makes this ship sail smoother! His pure innocence compliments her no-nonsense attitude! And the way that she just lets her guard down only for him! Kyaah! I live for those moments!” She squealed in delight.

Mitarai let out another sigh. There she was again. He knew, no, he understood that when it came to shipping, there was just no end to the discussion. He dragged a hand over his face tiredly and muttered, “This is going to be one long hour.”

Asahina continued to fangirl over Naegiri as Ryota begrudgingly listened all throughout.


	19. Reckless Without You

After the events that took place in the Future Foundation Headquarters, after that grueling ordeal and traumatizing experience, after all the deaths and despair, after everything that had happened just yesterday, they had finally returned to the safety and comforts of their own quarters where the group of the original six survivors were gathered.

For those who had been there and lived to tell the tale, they did just that and talked about what had happened inside that building as the others listened in attentively. Kirigiri had just finished sharing her side of experience and so Asahina took it upon herself to continue on where she left off.

"We were so heartbroken over your death." Asahina said as she wiped a few tears that trickled down her face. She sniffled. "I'm so happy that you're still alive with us now."

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Kirigiri apologized as she held her in a comforting embrace around the shoulders. She lightly patted her back and murmured softly, "It's alright. I'm still here."

Asahina smiled despite her tear-stained face. "Thanks, Kyouko."

"Honestly, we all thought you were dead." Naegi smiled too although his faltered just a bit. "Don't go worrying us like that again, okay?"

"I'll try not to but no promises." She answered with mirth in her voice. "You know it's an occupational hazard."

"And of course you just have to answer with such a straight answer." He chuckled and when he smiled this time it reached his ears. "It's good to have you back."

From there, Naegi and Asahina pieced the story of what happened after Kirigiri's alleged "death".

Naegi had just finished retelling his showdown with Munakata and so Asahina continued from there, "And then Naegi went ahead and tested Kyouko's theory on the murders being suicide."

The cup of tea that Kirigiri had been holding on at the time was slammed harshly onto the table.

"...He did what now?" She calmly asked in a voice so devoid of any emotion that it was frightening.

"Oh, he tested it. Had himself tied up and separated from us." Asahina continued, not quite able to read the underlying change of mood in the room. "You should ask Naegi on what happened next."

"Yes, Naegi." She almost hissed his name. Almost. Her eyes narrowed dangerously at him. "Do enlighten us on the results of your reckless actions."

Naegi audibly gulped. "Uh... theory confirmed?" He smiled weakly and hoped that would be enough to calm her wrath.

She would have none of that. "Do you understand just how reckless and dangerous that was?" She scolded him and although she didn't raise her voice, he was already shrinking from her.

He held his head down in shame and apologized. "Sorry." He looked like a puppy who had been kicked, sincerely apologetic.

She sighed. It was impossible to hold a grudge against him but she would not let him go just yet. "This is why I can't just leave you alone."

"Then don't." He raised his head and stared back at her with shy confidence. His hand reached out for hers, the contact, warm, tender, affectionate. He then smiled lightly and suggested, "Just stay by my side. Like always."

"...!" She didn't expect him to have such a suave comeback on hand. It took her completely by surprise and she could tell from the sincerity in his voice that those were words straight from his heart. She didn't have a response readied for that and so she just stared back at him with reciprocating intensity.

In that one moment, it was as if only the two of them existed.

And in the next, the rest of people in the room just had to let their presence known.

"If you two are done flirting then please let us move on with the story." Togami bluntly intruded, unamused by their display of affections. He scoffed as he pushed up his glasses. "You have yet to proclaim how you were valiantly rescued by me."

"Y-Yeah! T-Tone it down with all the PDA!" Fukawa stuttered as she shot them with scathing glares. "Weren't you two locked together in a building for hours? Or would you rather have been locked in a closet instead?"

"Wait you guys were locked in a closet?" Hagakure asked cluelessly and then demanded, "When did this happen? How come you skipped on the good part! I want details!"

"Guys! Way to kill the mood right there!" Asahina huffed and pouted at the missed opportunity. "We were so close to seeing something!"

The pair blushed at all of their comments, Naegi more so than Kirigiri, and they proceeded with the story in an effort to divert their attention. It was mostly Naegi who was talking and so Kirigiri listened in beside him. And as he told his story, she couldn't help but think back to his offer from earlier.

_"Just stay by my side. Like always."_

Kirigiri held up her other hand to cover the smile that formed on her lips. It was just like Naegi to speak without thinking and so his words weren't those formed by the brain but rather those pulled out from the heart. She hasn't told him her reply to that offer but she figured that she didn't have to. He should know her better by now that some of her words were best unspoken. And as she intertwined her fingers with his, she knew that he already knew her answer.

They'd stay together. Like always.


	20. Meet the Future Sister-in-Law

This meeting has been long overdue.

Technically, Komaru has already met Kyouko but that was before, way before Komaru was trapped in Towa City, way before Kyouko was forced into the killing game, and way before the idea of the whole world falling into despair ever crossed their minds. They had already met before any of that. But even so, that was still different from now given the current circumstances. Things change. People change. Relationships change.

Back then, Komaru only knew her as her brother's classmate. Now Kyouko was his lovely girlfriend. And it was only customary for Makoto's sister to meet said lovely person.

"Wow, you're even prettier in person." Komaru said in awe at first glance.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Kyouko chuckled slightly.

Komaru just stood there in disbelief. Even Kyouko's contained laughter sounded graceful! She looked at her in pure adolation, her and her gorgeous lavender hair with an adorable braid at one side, her and her fair complexion slender figure, her and how she carried herself with utmost dignity it was truly stunning. Wow, she thought. Just, wow.

And then Komaru turned to her brother. He tilted his head cluelessly. Her brother wasn't... bad. He's just leaning towards average or a tier above standard. Oh, who was she kidding? He was just as plain as she was! It must run in the family. And although he did grow a few inches, he was still shorter than Kyouko. She wondered briefly if she preferred shorter guys. Maybe it was his optimistic personality that caught her. Or was it his hope?

Wait, was it even possible to seduce someone with hope?

Either way, as his sister, it was also her obligation to warn her future sister-in-law about what she's getting into. "Alright. Be honest with me." She took a deep breath to compose herself.

The air in the room suddenly became heavy with tension.

"How many embarrassing stories has he told you?" Komaru finally dropped with nothing less than a tone of seriousness. "Because this is important information that you need to know."

Makoto's face paled at first and then in the next instant, he was as red as a tomato. "K-Komaru! W-What are you s-saying!" He sputtered.

"Hmm, forgive me. My memory seems to have failed me." Kyouko feigned ignorance and slyly shot a sideway glance at Makoto who just stared at her in horror. A smirk tugged lightly at the end of her lips. "Do enlighten me. It might help refresh my memory."

Komaru nodded. "Okay so let's start when he wet his bed--"

"KOMARU!!" Makoto yelled desperately and even pulled his sister by the shoulders. "What do you think you're doing?!" He asked her with a sense of urgency but mostly desparation.

"Bro, just look at her. She's way out of your league." Komaru stated and Makoto just rolled his eyes at her vote of support. "I'm just letting her know just how much of a dork you are to even out the expectations."

Meanwhile, Kyouko discreetly coughed and murmured to herself, "That much I'm more than aware of."

Makoto on the other hand just frowned at her. "Just which side are you on?"

"I prefer to stay neutral." Komaru raised her hands as if to clear herself of all alegations to otherwise. Her eyes wandered to behind her brother and again she found herself staring in awe at Kyouko. "But I'd also prefer if she was on our side." She confessed.

Makoto blinked. Did she just mean what he thought she meant? "Come again?"

"She's just so cool! And amazing! And cool!" Komaru gushed as she jumped up and down while she fangirled. Her eyes returned to her brother, pleading. "Please, please tell me you already have a ring prepared."

"Komaru!" Makoto shouted at her with a face that was getting redder by the second. "She can hear us you know!"

But Komaru didn't hear him. "Also, I know black and white are the traditional colors for a wedding but maybe we could change it on yours? I don't know about you but I've had enough of the monochromatic theme to last me a lifetime of nightmares." She just continued on telling them of her dream wedding for them.

Makoto tried and failed to get her to stop talking, much to Kyouko's entertainment.

This meeting has been long overdue and that's why Komaru excitedly poured over everything she had been wanting to tell Kyouko and an embarrassed Makoto.

* * *

 

**BONUS:**

"Well that went splendidly." Kyouko commented the moment that they were in private.

"Yeah, for you. That was so embarrassing for me." Makoto let out an exhausted sigh as soon as he flopped down on the couch.

"You were cute." She nonchalantly teased him.

Which was always effective in bringing out a blush from him. He mumbled, "Thanks..."

She sat down beside him and wordlessly, he sat up only to have his head lean on her shoulder. She placed hers on top of his and hummed, "So when do you plan to tell her about our engagement?"

He let out another sigh and her hand naturally went to comb through his hair in a comforting manner. "The plan was back then but as you can tell she's already excited enough." He breathed against her, his breath was warm and inviting. "Let her fantasize a bit more."

"Even though that fantasy is already a reality?" She asked as her hand stilled and just held his head light so.

"I know. It's just hard to believe sometimes." He confessed as he affectionately nuzzled against her neck, his hair was ticklish against her skin.

Naturally, she giggled. "Oh, then should I remind you?"

With her hand still in his hair, she easily pulled his head back just enough so she could capture his lips with hers. The kiss was gentle, slow, and sweet. At first. Until she playfully bit at his lip which made him gasp and then the kiss turned more adventurous. She kissed with the passion she'd been holding back in front of others and he gladly returned the fervor. And at one point, the intensity of the searing kiss had gained so much momentum that she had repositioned herself to be straddling his hips. She smirked against his lips.

They still have a long way before the actually wedding happens but until then, she's here to thoroughly convince him that it's happening.


	21. Uncle Cockblock

Office romance wasn’t supposed to be this hard.

Especially not when the two involved parties have already confirmed their feelings for each other. They weren’t the first couple at Future Foundation either so there weren’t any qualms so long as they did their job. They were even past the overly sweet flirting stage and it wasn’t like they wanted to public displays of affection. After all, they had realistic expectations and rules on what was acceptable in a working environment.

They didn’t expect much when it came to privacy at the work place. They ate lunch with just the two of them just as much as they ate with the rest of their friends and coworkers. Whatever moments they could make together were brief and fleeting. Sitting beside each other during meetings, brushing hands when passing on reports, stealing glances whenever one passed by, and all the other small moments they could catch between them. There weren’t many of those moments but the few that did happen was usually and rudely interrupted.

No matter how hard it was to get some privacy between the two of them, a third party would constantly and easily intrude on their company.

Kizakura wasn’t even subtle about it but he sure was damn smooth when he did so. Sliding in between them out of seemingly nowhere with a cocky grin whenever they got too close, passing files or highfives whenever they tried to hold hands, redirecting the conversation before they could even say something sweet, shooting down invitations by coming up with acceptable work agendas that suddenly needed immediate attention- the list went on. One time he almost poured hot coffee at Naegi which he admitted was a calculated risk. He laughed that off and got away scotch free like with everything else he did.

The man persisted and he looked so professional about it that it was almost admirable if it weren’t downright infuriating.

“Don’t think that I don’t know what you’re doing.” Kirigiri eyes narrowed into a glare that could shake anyone but apparently not Kizakura.

He even smiled lopsidedly at her. “Is that how kids say hello these days?”

Her eyebrow twitched at that but she ignored his jab by refuting with her own. “You’re being childish for an adult.”

“And you’re acting like teenagers on hormones.” He chuckled in satisfaction as she tried to contain the blush that already spread across her face. “Where’s your sense of professionalism?” He further teased.

She huffed in an effort to mask her embarrassment with cool controlled anger. “As I recall, it was you who suggested that I lighten up.”

“We were in a killing game.” He noncommittally shrugged. “I say a lot of things when stressed.”

“What’s your real motive?” She demanded more than asked.

“Aren’t you the detective?” He shot back but her glare was formidable and had he been any lesser man, he would have withered on the spot. But he did eventually cave in. They were cutting it close for break time and the boss didn’t take tardiness too well. “Alright, you got me. I just always wanted to play the overprotective guardian, you know. Exercise my power and give tests to whoever wants your hand. You know how I live for the drama.”

She stared at him with a calculated gaze until she nodded, satisfied with his answer. “Well it’s working. Naegi is already gathering the courage to ask for your blessing as we speak.”

“I’m the cool uncle. He just needs to share a drink with me and he’ll pass. I’m sure he knows that I’m chill like that.” He pointed out with a laugh but it was shortlived since she didn’t join in on the fun. He stared back at her, his mouth agape. “You’re kidding, right? He does know that I was just messing with you.”

“Oh, he’s very serious, I assure you.” She held a hand over her mouth to cover an amused smile.

Kizakura’s face broke into a mischievous grin. “That’s great! I finally get to be a melodramatic uncle!”

“Weren’t you always?” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Ah, but now I don’t need to hold back!” He turned towards her and smirked. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on your boyfriend just because he saved you during the first killing game. I’m still holding it against him that you almost died during the last one because of him.”

“By my choice, without his prior knowledge.” She reminded him.

“Still a foul by my book.” He playfully clicked his tongue at her. He was enjoying this too much.

Kizakura had a duty as an uncle to protect Kyouko’s life and by extension, the right to harass her and her boyfriend.


	22. Another Detective in the Family

When Saihara was born, they never talked about his talent.

Instead the parents cried and cooed at a healthy baby born and how they would protect him and shower him in love. Whether or not he had talent was not a concern of theirs so long as he was happy. Makoto did joke before that he wished their son didn’t inherit his luck if that counted as a discussion. Kyouko was still smooth as ever when she calmly mentioned that their son would most likely inherit his hope. They both blushed at that, him more so than her. It was nice and peaceful and all was right in the world in those moments.

When Saihara grew up, he inevitably showed talent.

At first it was just interest in his parents’ works which then developed into skill. He solved his first mystery when he was four and the culprit was his father who ate his mother’s pudding. It was an easy first case but he had been proud over debunking his father’s alibi. He had a feeling that his mother knew all along but just milked the situation for his father’s reaction. The next time they went grocery shopping, they bought him extra pudding as a reward.

From then on, he pursued mysteries with a wonderlust. He solved them left and right and he grew bolder with each success. It seemed as though he was already set on the path of being a detective just like his mother. However, unlike his mother, he didn’t become cold and distant in his work. He took after his father when it came to being social. He was friendly enough and made sure that everyone was at least  comfortable around him. His mother made no comment on his work ethic and his father cheered him on. He would make them proud.

At the tender age of seven, he was a prodigy.

A prodigy that was still babied by his parents just because they can.

“Mom, I have some news.” He declared as soon as he caught sight of her in the living room.

“Really?” Kyouko asked although judging by her tone, it sounded rhetorical.

Saihara’s smile immediately turned into a scowl or at least it was supposed to be but it came out as a pout. “You already know, don’t you?”

She hummed playfully. “If you say so then what ever gave me away?”

This was a test and he just knew it. Ever since he started showing interest, she also began to train him in subtle ways. Sure it was fun at first but after a few years, it got old fast. Well more like annoying since they were easy and she knew how he felt about the easier tests but still handed them out. Her excuse was that it was to drill in the basics but he knew better and that she just wanted to tease him.

He took a moment to reorganize his thoughts into a concise explanation. “Well you’re early but not too early. That provides just the right time frame for you to meet auntie given his schedule. However, the incriminating evidence is that your blouse has wrinkles around the shoulder area that could only be acquired by someone placing their arms there in a hugging manner. And you never let anyone but auntie do that. Given auntie’s nature, I have no doubt that she already told you about the news.”

Kyouko stared at him, her silence carrying judgement with every passing second. “Nice try.” She curtly said.

“Nice try? Not well done?” He asked incredulously.

“It’s not a bad induction.” She shrugged. “However, it is incorrect.”

“Incorrect?” He gasped. It was like a blow was dealt to his gut.

“I learned about the news from your uncle this morning. Everything else, I planned and planted.” She explained in a collected manner and then surprised him at the tenderness in her touch when she patted his head comfortingly. “It seems that you have much to learn since you were deceived easily.”

“It wasn’t that easy. I’m going to see through it next time.” He grumbled and covered half of his face in embarrassment.

“There, there.” She smiled as she continued to pat him.

Makoto came home shortly after and gave both of them warm hugs. “How was your day, Saihara?” He affectionately brushed his hair.

“M'fine.” He mumbled though he did not pull away.

“Oh, Kyouko. It looks like you already know about the news. Did uncle tell you?” Makoto said when he turned towards her.

“Seriously?” Saihara’s jaw dropped. “How did you even find out about that? I thought mom was the detective between the two of you!”

“I have my fair share of experiences at solving mysteries.” He winked at his son. “I just might be better than you.”

“How??” He squawked at how infuriatingly talented his father was. “At least tell me how you figured it out!”

“A lucky guess?” Makoto just laughed at his son’s scrunched up face. “Just kidding, kiddo. I actually saw them when uncle delivered the news.”

Saihara practically fumed. He was played by his parents. Twice! “I hate you both.” He grumbled.

“Love you more.” Kyouko giggled.

“Love you too!” Makoto chuckled.

Despite Saihara’s weak protests, Makoto pulled the three of them together in for another bear hug which Kyouko obliged. He ended up smiling with them and although he did laugh, he refused to acknowledge that out loud. More than the thrill and satisfaction of solving mysteries, he thought that it was moments like these that topped his list. Here, in the safety and warmth of his loving parents. He forgets and forgives them for teasing but they would never let him forget that he was their beloved son.

When Saihara looked up to his parents, he didn’t think of talent since all he saw was love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was nice while it lasted (damn you dr3 hope for making me lose interest in this ship). Still, I loved this ship with all my heart. I hope you still do.


End file.
